


Nachtschattengewächse - StoryHub Fanfiction

by Augurey



Series: Vergessene Küsse (Rareship-Serie) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Characters, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey und Pomona Sprout. Zwei alte Hexen, zwei Kolleginnen. Zwei, die sich gut verstehen. Doch Poppy und Pomona teilen noch mehr als ihren Arbeitsplatz: Eine heimliche Liebe!





	Nachtschattengewächse - StoryHub Fanfiction

 Vollmond, ein Glitzern auf den weiten Scheiben, hinter denen sich das endlose Zelt einer sternenbesprenkelten Nacht spannte. Wie bleiche Spiegel reckten die Seidenbuschklepper ihre weißen, durchschimmernden Blätter dem einfallenden Licht zu und in einer der dunklen Ecken leuchteten matt die Blüten einer Glühwürmchenschlinge, Hoffnungsschimmer in der Dunkelheit. Sonst herrschte nur Stille ringsumher. Totenstille. Fast als hielte die ganze Welt den Atem an während die Zeiger der fernen Turmuhr von Hogsmeade die Geisterstunde durchschritten. Nur die Dunstwolken, die von Poppys eigenen Gesicht aufstiegen, wirbelten als dunstige Schlieren durch die Luft. Im Gewächshaus war es bitter kalt. Klirrender Frost umfing Hogwarts seit einer Woche mit seiner eisigen Faust. Doch Poppy machte das nichts aus. Sie war hartgesotten, seit sie als junge Hexe während der Grindelwaldkriege als Lazarettheilerin in Frankreich gedient hatte und dort nicht die Annehmlichkeiten einer Festung mit einem warmen Lehrerzimmer und einer guten Teeküche genoss. Stoisch harrte sie aus auf ihrem Flecken zwischen fleischigen, dunkelgrünen Blättern und braunen, gefährlichen Schlingen und wartete. Wartete auf ihre Kollegin, die ihr eine neue Fuhre Heilpflanzen für die Station mitgeben sollte. Wartete, während ihr Herz leise im Takt der Zeiger schlug.

„Wir sind wie Nachtschattengewächse, nicht wahr?“, hatte Pomona sie scherzhaft gefragt als sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, vor gut 24 Stunden, irgendwo zwischen dem Gestern und Heute auf der Schwelle der Zeit. Und Poppy hatte ihr nicht widersprochen. Jetzt, wo ihr Blick über die Stauden und Ranken, die Blätter und Blüten um sie her glitt, musste sie wieder daran denken und ein heimlich Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen. Vielleicht hatte Pommy recht. Vielleicht hatte sie die schönste Matapher auf ihr kleines Geheimnis gefunden. Wie viele kannten sie nur als Madam Pomfrey, als die resolute, pflichtversessene Heilerin der Krankenstation; als diejenige, die sogar ihren Chef persönlich vor die Tür setzte, wenn die Genesung ihrer Patienten auf dem Spiel stand. Doch die Stunden nach Dienstschluss verwandelten sie. Sobald sie die Betten aufgeschüttelt hatte und die weißen Kissen und Laken hinter sich ließ, streifte sie diese Heilerin ab wie einen Mantel und eine andere Poppy Pomfrey trat aus der Schlangenhaut hervor. Eine Poppy Pomfrey, die sich nach einer Umarmung sehnte; die ihr Herz ausschütten wollte und in einem anderen Menschen den Hafen ihrer eigenen Seele erkennen wollte…

 

Und die Ohren fand, die ihr zuhören; Hände die streichelten und Lippen, welche die Ihren mit warmen Küssen versiegelten. Hier, zwischen den Pflanzen, hier im Reich der Kräuterhexe von Hogwarts, der Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff.   

„Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich dafür liebe? Du bist so stark und klar in deinem Standpunk, so engagiert! Dein Feuer, ich hätte nur einen Funken davon!

„Aber Pommy!“, hatte sie entrüstet geantwortet und ein Lächeln geerntet. Ein Lächeln, das ihr kleine Feuerzeichen unter die Haut trieb. Konnte es einen lieberen Menschen unter dem Dach dieser Schule geben als Pomona Sprout? Mit Hingabe legte sie jedes Samenkorn in die Erde. Mit Hingabe topfte sie jeden Setzling um. Mit Hingabe strich sie Poppy die Strähnen aus dem Haar und wischte ihr Seufzen über schwierige Patienten mit goldenen Worten hinfort. Jede Woche, jeden Tag, jede Minute, hier zwischen Heilkräutern und Erde, zwischen den Nachtschattengewächsen. Denn Nachtschattengewächse waren auch sie. Die Dunkelheit war ihr Schleier, der Schlummer der Welt ihr Schutz. Niemand ahnte etwas von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis. Eine Romanze im Kollegium und dann auch noch zwischen zwei Frauen. Niemand würde es verstehen. Niemand, außer Minerva, der alten Freundin, der sie ihre kleine Läsion einst gestanden hatten, lange, lange schon her als ihre Liebe selbst noch ein Keimling war. Inzwischen lag der Staub der Zeit darauf. Poppys Strähnen waren grau geworden, Pomonas Lächeln umspielten tiefe Falten. Doch die Liebe… die Liebe alterte nicht. Sie war ein Immergrün, das ewig blühte. Blühte bis dass der Tod sie scheiden sollte.

„Wenn ich einmal sterben sollte, dann in deinen Armen“, hatte Pomona ihr einst gestanden, leise flüstern zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee in ihrem kleinen, efeuüberwachsenem Büro. 

„Pommy, das lasse ich nicht zu!“, hatte sie erwidert und entsetzt ihre eigene Tasse beiseite gestellt, „Bei Merlin und wenn ich mit einem Flugteppich bis nach Timbiktu fliegen muss, um ein Heilkraut zu finden und dich zu retten, das kommt nicht infrage. Sterben, also wirklich!“

Doch Pomona hatte nur gelächelt. „Einmal kommt für uns alle die Zeit, Poppy, das kannst du nicht leugnen. Wir werden nicht jünger. Doch bis es soweit ist will ich jeden Atemzug an deiner Seite sein. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als ich sagen kann.“

Und Poppy hatte verstanden, stumm ihr Lächeln erwidert. Und die Stille hatte die Worte aus gesprochen, die ihre Lippen verschwiegen, während im Kamin das Feuer knackte und die Hitze in ihren Adern kribbelte: _Ich dich auch, mein Mädchen, mein Engel. Ich dich auch, für alle Zeit!_

Lächelnd, in süßen Erinnerungen versunken, betrachtete Poppy gerade das Fenster - den dunklen Horizont, den Dunst ihres Atems und die Mitternachtssterne als ein leises Geräusch sie aufmerken ließ. Ein Geräusch in der Stille der Welt, während jede Menschenseele schlief. Am anderen Ende der Halle ging eine Tür und Schritte näherten sich gemächlich. Da blickte die Heilerin auf und wandte sich um. Im Glitzermond erschien das rundliche Gesicht. Auf ihrem Haar wippte ein neckischer Hut mit hunderten Flicken und ihre Lippen bogen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Halbschatten, gespiegelt nur von den bleichen Blättern der Seidenbuschklepper und die Welt hielt abermals den Atem an. Der Winterfrost zerrann in Wärme als die Glut sich in den Herzen regte und die beiden Frauen aufeinander zutraten. 

„Poppy!“, hauchte die eine sehnsüchtig

„Pommy!“, erwiderte die andere zärtlich.

Zwei Worte nur und zwei Sekunden. Zwei Schritte und lagen sich in den Armen, versanken in einem innigen Kuss.  Hinter ihnen leuchtete wie leuchtete die Glühwürmchenschlinge wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer in der Dunkelheit. Der Dunkelheit der Nachtschattengewächse. 


End file.
